Break The Vicious Cycle
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They didn't realise that when they got closer that things would change the way they did. But how could it be wrong when they were just being themselves?
1. Crazy Times

_**Three days earlier…**_

 _The screaming and yelling wasn't hard to identify… standing up, Amanda headed out of the locker room and over to where the fighting was from._

" _Hey, enough! Enough already!" Amanda yelled, Alicia and Wade turning and seeing her._

" _You stay outta this! So much for your idea for us to talk things out!" Alicia screeched._

" _Well all my other ideas fell on deaf ears so I thought this would've-" Amanda started to say, Wade spinning around and grabbing her right wrist. "Wade, let go of me."_

" _Or what, your Demon King's gonna beat the hell outta me?! All the ideas fell on deaf ears because your focus is in the wrong place and on the wrong man instead of actually trying to-" Wade threatened._

 _Wade was cut off by a kendo stick being slammed into the side of his head, looking and seeing Finn stood in front of Amanda and that Alicia was long gone._

" _I don't care what your anger is coming from, you don't ever put your hands on her again!" Finn growled, taking Amanda back to the locker room._

 _Closing the door after getting Amanda to sit down, Finn grabbed a gel pack from the mini fridge and pressed it to Amanda's bruising wrist._

" _He's a real asshole at times…" Finn muttered._

" _Wade has a hell of a temper." Amanda said quietly as the two hugged…_

 **Present time...**

She never woke up like that… but there was a first time for everything.

It was the weekend of the NXT: TakeOver: Respect and Summerslam 2015 pay per views. Amanda could've imagined countless ways of waking up.

But seeing NXT Champion Finn Balor on top of her like he was straddling her was unexpected.

"This is not funny! Get that look off your face!" Amanda said even though she couldn't help but laugh when he smiled at seeing that she was awake… Finn had taken to unusual methods to waking her up at times, sometimes jumping onto the bed but never onto her.

"I made you laugh so yes, it is a bit funny… much like this!" Finn said, quickly tickling Amanda and making her laugh again.

The tickling stopped after a few minutes and Finn climbed off of Amanda and stretched back out next to her as the rain outside lightly hit the windows… but Finn could see it when Amanda turned onto her right side to face him.

"It's not your fault that it didn't work, Mandy." Finn said.

"It was a last ditch effort to try to get Alicia and Wade back together… now both are pissed at me and they won't even talk to each other anymore." Amanda responded, Finn reaching over and brushing Amanda's side swept bangs out of her face. "I feel like I lost two of my friends… and all I did was try to help them."

"If they try again, that's up to them… I know you were just trying to help them but sometimes it just doesn't work, love." Finn said as he and Amanda hugged.

Downstairs in the lobby, Genesis had been wandering around and stopped for a few seconds… she had only seen Wade Barrett and Cody Rhodes before on Tv but that was in her time point.

"Well your first screw up was going to her in the first place for advice…" Cody said.

"You're still bitter towards Mandy, aren't you?" Wade asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business!" Cody snapped.

"It screws up your judgement!" Wade said angrily.

"He's got a point." Both heard, turned and saw Genesis. "Yeah, we pay attention more than you think. And she really was trying to help two of her friends, there was no reason to bruise her wrist." Genesis said.

"How the hell did you know about that?" Wade asked.

"I'll put it as… I read a lot of books." Genesis answered, sitting down nearby and the two a bit confused again about what she meant, and now noticing the clothing she had, dark blue, slightly hugging fit robes almost like something out of a movie about the ancient ninjas of Japan.

Downstairs in the lobby later, Wade carefully approached Amanda when she was by herself… but the second he touched her, she looked at him and he lowered his hand to his side.

"It's gonna take a damn long time before I can trust you to touch me again. What do you want?" Amanda said in a low tone as she fixed her cup of coffee.

"To say I'm sorry… and inform you about the woman that Cody and I ran into." Wade answered, Amanda looking at him.

"What woman?" Amanda asked, putting a lid on the coffee cup and pulling the tab back.

"This woman appeared here earlier, dressed like something out of a ninja movie or something, blue robes like some pre-technology Power Ranger. And she said she knew all that was happening here, in a way that… almost sounded like she'd studied it like we'd study the Civil War or something historic like that." Wade explained.

"Maybe she'll tell us in her own time." Amanda said, slowly sipping her coffee and Wade seeing a Balor Club wristband hiding the bruise before Amanda headed off.

When she reached the table and sat down, Finn could see that what Wade had said was weighing on her mind though Finn was a distance away to not have heard it.

"I don't know her name, the woman they ran into or why she's here but she's studied us carefully." Amanda said after Finn had asked her what had happened.

"She knows what's happened without anyone even voicing it yet? That's… almost a touch disturbing." Finn replied.

"A bit… but I don't think we should be scared of her. Something's telling me not to." Amanda said as Finn rested his right hand on her left wrist… and noticed her lightly tugging at her right ear when a dull ache shot through it. "I think being near that pyro last night was a bad idea." She said quietly.

"It's like standing near a firework, neither one does the ear any good." Finn replied, his hand rested on her left shoulder now before his fingers ran through and twirled with strands of her hair.

Genesis watched them for a few seconds and smiled.

' _Everything's just taking its time.'_ She thought.


	2. Unusual Sanctuary

_**Three weeks earlier…**_

 _The ref counted to three and Seth's right hand was raised in victory, the crowd booing him and his music stopping when he grabbed a microphone._

" _There's something that's been nagging at my mind for some time now… and it's time it's let out!" Seth said, the crowd still booing. "Not about me… well, not directly. This, WWE faithful fans, involves your favorite joined at the hip duo, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena!"_

 _In the back, Finn saw Amanda's eyes narrow in anger at the Tv and rested his left hand on her back to try to calm her… he could see it, the 25_ _year old's blood was boiling._

" _Just try to stay calm, okay?" Finn whispered, lightly rubbing the tensed up spot between the Demon Mistress's shoulder blades._

" _You see, the whole Demon King and Demon Mistress storyline isn't a storyline at all! They want you to believe that it's an innocent friendship when in reality, she's nothing but a_ _bedroom toy and he's just fucking her until something better comes along!" Seth shouted, Amanda tearing off out of there and Finn following her_.

 _But by that time, Amanda had charged the ring and jumped onto the third rope before jumping off it and knocking Seth down before beginning a merciless beating._

 _Finn pulled Amanda off and up to her feet, Seth scrambling out of the ring with blood trailing down his nose and mouth… and it was damn clear that Seth had lost Amanda…_

 **Present time,** _ **Barclays Center...**_

"It's just a dull ache…" Amanda said as she and Kevin went through the script and he noticed her tugging on her right ear and rubbing at the back of her head… but Kevin being a father of two small children who had been sick before, he knew the early signs of a cold and got Amanda to lie down. "Really, Kevin?" She said as he pressed his hand against her forehead.

"Stay here." Kevin said, leaving when Finn had returned. "Keep an eye on her." He said before closing the door.

Down the hallway, Kevin found Genesis.

"Looking for your boss?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah… who might you be?" Kevin replied.

"Gen… Genesis, Jenny, a small handful of names… Genesis." Genesis answered.

"Kevin… and yeah, Mandy's not exactly the best on telling people when she's sick or hurt, she tries to handle it on her own." Kevin said.

"An independent nature can be a strange thing at times." Genesis said as they found Hunter, who looked right at Kevin and knew.

"Oh, don't tell me she's trying to handle it by herself…" Hunter responded before noticing Genesis. "Gen…" He said.

"Hello again, Hunter." Genesis said.

"You two know each other?" Kevin asked.

"We met back in 1998…" Hunter answered.

"Yeah… did you figure me out back then?" Genesis said.

"Once it happened and the dust had settled… then I knew you'd been subtly warning me." Hunter answered.

"Wish I had gotten the chance to warn Owen about the…" Genesis said, trailing off but Hunter knew.

"Wouldn't that have altered events or something? That's bad, I'm pretty sure-" Hunter said, cut off midway through.

"How do you know it wasn't altered already? You're just in this time and would just change with it, you'd never know and it never seems to matter!" Genesis said, midway through starting to show some inner anger, like a huge pot of emotion was boiling in her head from something horrible happening.

Hunter left quickly and grabbed a bottle of Aquafina and Motrin, reaching Amanda and Finn's locker room… but they could see right away the change in his demeanour to sadness.

"You saw her, didn't you? We could hear the shouting." Amanda said after sitting up.

"She and I… had met before. She left shortly before the accident at _Over The Edge_." Hunter answered, Amanda taking two of the Motrin and swallowing it.

"I was in the audience that night…" Amanda said, Hunter turning startled.

"I didn't know… now that I think back on it too… I'm wondering if it's anything that back then, her robes were more of a green, almost a turquoise colour. She never spoke much about where she came from." Hunter said.

"If she had said something… do you think Owen would still be alive?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, kiddo…" Hunter answered as they hugged before he left. Amanda stretched her legs out after Finn sat down again, resting them on his lap.

"We've gotta get that paint put on us again soon…" Amanda said as she tried to stay as alert as possible.

"After the match, we're headed straight back to the hotel to rest." Finn said.

"I'm okay, it's just a head cold…" Amanda said as she turned her body and leaned against him, pulling the blanket closer to her.

Genesis walked around, barely recognising most of the roster… some of the ones who had been wrestlers back in the mid 1990s were now road agents with the company.

"Gen?" She heard, looked and saw Pat Patterson.

"Damn, it's been too long." Genesis said as she and the older man hugged for a few seconds.

"Well… you've got all that zapping stuff, there's probably not been an equal amount of time pass between us." Pat said, Genesis nodding in agreement.

"And keep an eye on people." Genesis replied.

"You're not worried about Mandy and Finn, are you?" Pat asked.

"No but you do seem worried." Genesis answered.

"It's hard at times, seeing her as an adult and not that little kid that John would bring to the shows or that teenager that started training and learning from the best… she's been through some bad relationships, that's another reason I worry about her but Finn's a good guy to her. I'm not sure what they are now compared to when they first met but there's a lot of closeness there." Pat explained.

"I'm… gonna take a guess and say that it's upset a few people." Genesis responded.

"That's one way of putting it. Mandy used to be close with Seth but that closeness just isn't there anymore." Pat said.

At the same time, Amanda and Finn were in their ring gear and getting the paint put on them… but when Finn took a quick glance at Amanda, he saw the white, grey and black wings.

"Okay, you know I can see you looking at me from the mirror." Amanda said with a slight chuckle, her face a light red as both smiled.

As long as there was a smile on her face, it made Finn feel like he had brought out a kind of innocence in Amanda.


End file.
